


Fallen Birds

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim didn’t know how it had happened. </p>
<p>One minuet he was swinging from one rooftop to another as Red Robin with Jason dresses as the Red Hood bar his usual red helmet.</p>
<p>And the next he was falling through the air. </p>
<p>But not the fun kind of falling, because yes there was a fun kind. Oh, no. This was an uncontrollable fall that could only be the result of the line he used to swing to the next building giving out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Falll And A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore.

\---

Tim didn’t know how it had happened. 

One minuet he was swinging from one rooftop to another as Red Robin with Jason dresses as the Red Hood bar his usual red helmet.

And the next he was falling through the air. 

But not the fun kind of falling, because yes there was a fun kind. Oh, no. This was an uncontrollable fall that could only be the result of the line he used to swing to the next building giving out.

The moment of dawning horror and fear filled him as the situation registered and he spared a moment to recall his days as Robin, and a similar thing happening resulting in broken bones and disapproving looks. Except this time the fall would be killer not bone breaking, even with the upgraded armour and additional protection. He thinks he hears a yell behind him but he can’t be sure because air is screaming past his ears as he twists and turns in the air.

Tim let go of the, now useless, grapple and tried to slow his fall before a heavy weight crashed in to him and knocked his fall towards a nearby rooftop. An arm wrapped around his waist and held on to him, wrapping around him as they both continued to fall in the new direction. 

The smack of the two bodies hitting the rooftop was almost sickening as the two rolled to a stop. Tim was lying on his back dazed as the other, it was Jason his confused mind supplied, remained curled around him almost protectively. With a groan Jason rolled off him and lay by his side, breathing heavily. 

Tim turned his head to look at Jason as the older tried to even out his breathing after hitting the rooftop, Tim reached down and grasped Jason’s hand with his own, threading their fingers together. Jason squeezed his hand and Tim squeezed back, grounding them both and allowing them to catch their breath. 

“Jay?” Tim was hesitant to break the fragile silence but he couldn’t let it go on forever, no matter how much he wanted to. 

Jason turned his head to look at him before sighing. “You okay?” He asked.

Tim gave a small, broken laugh. “You know answering a question with a question isn’t exactly fair.”

Jason smiled back and pulled Tim closer to his side by their joint hands before letting him go to stand up, he turned, with a wince, and held out a hand to help Tim up off the rooftop.

Once Tim was stood Jason ran his hands over his shoulders before he could cup Tim’s face with one hand and let his other rest on the youngers hip. Only just realising how close they were stood to each other Tim blushed bringing his hands up to push at Jason’s chest but once his hands settled on the red bat he wasn’t pushing him away. In fact he took a small step forward.

Jason ran a thumb over Tim’s cheek; “You gave me quite a scare there Babybird.” His breath ghosts over Tim’s face as he begins to lean down. He stops millimetres away from Tim’s lips as he continues to speak; “Promise me you won’t do that again Babybird.” 

It took a second for the words to register i9n Tim’s mind but he would have agreed to anything that Jason wanted at this point; after all it was Jason that wanted to patrol together. He replies without having to think about his answer to know that he would have given the same answer even if he did stop to think about it. “I promise.” 

Jason smiled, taking comfort in the promise. “Good. If you had fallen then I wouldn’t have been able to do this.” And with that he finally, finally closed the gap he had left between the two of them. 

\---


	2. Some Things Can Wait

\---

Later when they are both sat curled together wearing clean, in Tim’s case borrowed, clothes they dismantled the grapple to find the problem.

Tim sighs from where he’s leaning against Jason’s arm. “Looks like the Demon Brat has stepped up his whole ‘I’m going to kill you’ thing he’s got going on.”

Jason frowned. “Why don’t you just hit back? It’s not like he couldn’t take it.”

Tim sighed again rolling his eyes. “I would but I made a promise to Dick that I wouldn’t and you know how he gets.”

Jason grimaced at a memory of their older brother’s pout and tackle hugs. He sighed. “Yeah I guess.”

Jason smiled, to himself, as Tim got up to tidy away the broken grapple. Tim may have made the promise not to retaliate but Jason certainly made no such promise. 

Heh, the next time Batman and Robin met the Red Hood on patrol should be interesting. 

But for now Tim was walking towards the bedroom door throwing a smirk over his shoulder at Jason.

Maybe they can wait for a while longer.

\---


End file.
